Ailiera and Spyke
by XSDStitch
Summary: A Raibow Colored Dragoness and a Rude Black dragon... and how they met...  Request from Aili-chan
1. Chapter 1

In the temple of Warfang lived a dragoness colorful like the rainbow with a pink belly, red horns, blue eyes and colorful butterfly like wings.

It was night and she sat on the garden deep in her thoughts… not noticing somebody was approaching her…

As she finally noticed it was it too late… she only remembered a sharp pain on her head before everything became black…

As she woke up she had no idea how long she was out… neither did she know where she was… she only knew she was in a closet room that was moving and she was in chains… but she could hear somebody talk outside

"Why did we kidnap this coloration of a dragon?"

"How many times now… I have no idea!"

She wondered who kidnapped her and she has no idea where she was… and she was in chains… and she wasn't sure if she could break the chains…

But before she could even think of something she heard how the voiced suddenly cried in pain. They got attacked and short time later she heard a male's voice asked "I wonder what they transported here…"

"You could have asked them friendly instead of just killing them…" answered a female voice and the male's voice replied "Cross! Do you really think I would talk with goons from Drakath?"

Drakath? The dragoness eyes widened as she remembers the former Guardian as Malefor was little… he sneaked one day into her room and cut her to gain her blood in order to became immortal… after that he was executed by burning alive… but he survived as skeleton and went to the Valley of Mortus… uncomfortably she don't know where it was…

She snapped back to reality as she continued to listen "You have a point here…" replied the female voice who seems to be the said Cross… and suddenly the wall got broken and the Dragoness saw a black dragon with red belly, red horns, red wings and red eyes and next to him flew a red raven.

"Didn't know Drakath takes prisoners!" said the dragon and went to break the chains and after he was done he said "Now go home! See ya!"

"Wait! I have no idea where I am!" said the dragoness and the raved said "Spyke… you know we should take her with us for now…"

"Please!" said the dragoness and the dragon snorted "Fine… we take her to Alastor… perhaps he knows where her home is…"

"Thank you… I am Ailiera…"

"I am Cross…" said the raven and turned to the dragon "And this is Spyke!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Your welcome!" said Cross and Spyke just said "Fine… and now come! We don't have all days time!"

* * *

**Disclimer:**

**Ailiera belongs to Aili-chan**

**Spyke and Cross belongs to d0m0a on **


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of walking reach Spyke together with Ailiera and Cross the temple and Spyke called "Alastor! I am back and we have company!"

A black dragon with blue belly, blue wings, red eyes and a trident like tail. "Welcome back Spyke… how was the trip?"

"Boring like usual… and only brought that I had to bring a rainbow colered Dragoness with me…" told Spyke and Alastor looked at him wide eyes "Is her name Ailiera?"

"How do you know that?" wondered Spyke but Alastor asked "Where is she now?"

"Uhm… with Cross in the next room…"

Alastor didn't loose any time and walked to the room Spyke mentioned and saw Ailiera

He made a bow before her and greets her "Welcome in the Dragon Temple of the Valley of Mortus... Pricess Ailiera… I am Alastor… the Guardian of this temple…"

"Thank you… but I am no longer a Princess…"

"Her? A Princess?" asked Spyke "Of which land? The Rainbow land?"

"No… she is the princess of Warfang… and has the rights on the throne over the whole Dragon Realm…"

"So… Drakath send his goons to kidnap her to get the rights for himself?"

"You can say it so… yes…"

"I am still surprised he is alive…" said Ailiera "My blood was for him more successful as I imaiged…"

"Wait! You know him?"

"That is the case… his immortal came from a ritual with my blood…"

"Great… the next one who is over 2 000 years old…"

"Show your respect once Spyke! Because your work is now to bring her back to Warfang!"

"You are kidding right? I have no idea where Warfang should be and if Drakath really interested in her this won't be a nice trip by playing babysitter to a princess!" came from Spyke and Ailiera was surprised from the character of Spyke…

"Don't argue! And about the position… I will give you a map…"

"At least some help…" said Spyke and Alastor showed them on a map where need to go and Spyke signed "This will be a long trip…"

"Then you should go now… and try to be in constant movement as long you are in the Valley and even after leaving don't stay to long in one place! Who knows where Drakath has his mans…"

"Thanks for the warning… and now come! I want to have it over so fast as possible!"

Ailiera shook her head and thought by herself 'If this map is right we are really on a long trip…'

The little group began to make their long travel to the Dragon Town Warfang… the centre of the Dragon realm…

Two months passed for their trip and they run several times into Drakaths forces but manages everytime to get away from them…

One day they reach some Meadows Ailiera knew "It isn't long to Warfang! Only a few days!" she cheered

"That is good… I have slowly enough from this!"

Cross signed at this and whished her brother would be honest with Ailiera… but this would take some time…

On this night they rest under some trees but Spyke couldn't sleep problery…

Ailiera was in his thoughts… her looks and colours… her voice… and her kindness… she never yelled at Spyke or was angry to him… something what he barely saw by somebody he knows… and what she told about her live… but her kindness was the thing that keeps her into his mind… it fascinated him somehow but was a mystery at the same time…

Then he decided to make a walk and noticed that Ailiera was a bit outside of the camp, looking into the sky…

Spyke walked to her and asked "Not able to Sleep?"

She turned surprised around and looked at Spyke "Spyke! I… I didn't notice you…"

"Would you mind if I sat down next to you?"

"No I don't…" replied Ailiera and watched as Spyke sat down next to her and then they turned their view into the Sky

They didn't said anything for a while until Ailiera asked "The Stars are beautiful…"

"Yeah… they are beautiful…" said Spyke and felt something in him he never felt before… but he couldn't describe it…

They continued to look into the Sky

"Spyke…" began Ailiera "Yes?" "I… wanted to say thank you… for helping me to get home…"

"Your welcome…"

"And I know there is more then this harsh shell you have…" she smiled causing a blush on Spyke's face "How should you know that?"

"Trust me… I have a sense for that…" was her explanation and looked at him

He looked back but wasn't sure what was going on… nor what he was thinking or doing…

Before he knew what he felt their lips met but he… liked it to his surprise… and he began to understand his feelings…

They hold their kiss and after a while they broke it

"I love you…" and the reply "I love you too…" came and they sealed their lips again…

A few days later they reach Warfang and after the Guardians thanked Spyke for bringing Ailiera back Spyke wanted leave instandly

"Spyke… I can understand you want to head back… but can you not stay for a while?"

"I afraid not… some things must be cleared before I could do that… but I promise I will come back…" replied Spyke and because he was sure nobody watched he gave her one of his rare smiles

Ailiera kissed him and said "May the ancestors look over you my love…"

"May the ancestors look over you as well…" said Spyke and began to leave the town with Cross…

But he swore to come back…. Returning to his love…

* * *

**Disclimer:**

**Ailiera belongs to Aili-chan**

**Spyke and Cross belongs to d0m0a on **


End file.
